Chismes
by Charlie Jackman
Summary: ¿Que tanto afecta un chisme?, ¿cuál puede ser el resultado de un rumor falso?, simplemente uno prefiere las chismes jugosos a estúpidas charlas matutinas. Eithan quería ayudarlo, no quería que nada le pasará, pero estaba tan hundido que era imposible, sin embargo, se hundiría junto a él "¿Todos quieren chocolate?, ¡se los daré!". Australia/Nueva Zelanda. Primer fic.


Holas, mi nombre es Charlie (?).

Bueno, eso no importa, esta historia era una originalmente mía, con personajes originales, pero mi decepción fue mucha al no encontrar una cantidad buena de esta pareja, además, uno de mis personajes era australiano, así why not?

Me inspiré mucho en una canción de vocaloid llamada "Rotten Heresey and Chocolate".

Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya

...

Nombres humanos.

Australia: Eithan Brown

Wy: Wendy Brown

Hutt River: Joseph Brown.

Disfruten, dudes.

* * *

_**Chisme. **__Murmuración, cuento sobre alguna noticia verdadera o falsa para dañar a alguien._

_¿Todos pelean por un chocolate?_

…

Lunes por la mañana, hoy era el primer día de escuela para Eithan, nunca antes había estado en una escuela tan grande, de hecho nunca había estado en un colegio con demasiadas _mujeres_. Suspiró, ojalá no pasará nada grave mientras se encontraba en ese lugar, "_pero los profesores ya hablaron con ellas"_, recordó las palabras de su madre en un intento de consolarse, aun así no era suficiente.

—Eithan, cariño, por favor, tan solo inténtalo por una semana. —Habló una voz a fuera de su habitación, era su madre, debido a que no salía pensó que su hijo de estaba arrepintiendo de ir al colegio, después de todo su enfermedad no era para menos.

—Ya voy mamá, es solo que me quede dormido. —Aclaró mientras se levantaba de su cama, un suspiró de oyó del otro lado, seguido de unos pasos preocupados bajar por las escaleras.

Eithan sonrió para sí mismo, no importaba que tan mal estuviera su estabilidad mental, debía llegar con una sonrisa a su primer día de escuela, dio una risotada mientras corría a bañarse, no quería que su hermano o hermana le ganará.

…

—¡Joseph, si no sales del maldito baño ahora mismo voy a tirar la puerta! —gritaba la pequeña Wendy mientras golpeaba la puerta del baño, su hermano mayor no salía desde hace una hora y a la castaña se le acababa la paciencia.

—¡Wendy deja de presionarme, tu no lo entiendes, el primer día uno debe verse bien! —le respondió de igual forma su hermano, el cual estaba pintando sus pestañas, según él, para darle un toque más varonil.

—¡Eres incluso más gay que Eithan, déjame entrar! —justo después de decir eso, la chica se llevó ambas manos a la boca, se supone que de eso no se habla, incluso Joseph salió del baño al oír eso, listo para regañar a la pequeña, pero se quedó congelado al ver a Eithan en frente de los dos.

El castaño mantenía una expresión triste en él, pero de inmediato lo disimulo, sin embargo, para sus hermanos menores no paso desapercibido.

—Hey mates!, apresúrense que yo debo entrar. —Ensanchó su sonrisa, Joseph se hizo a un lado de la puerta del baño, dejando pasar a Wendy, esta le miro indecisa, para finalmente entrar.

—Iré a cambiarme. —Comentó el menor mientras empezaba a caminar directo a su habitación, el australiano le miro irse.

—Después de todo… _¿si sufro Ginecofobia debo ser gay?_ —se preguntó a sí mismo, mirando a la nada. Su hermanita menor no pudo evitar escucharle desde el otro lado, maldecía interiormente, hirió a su hermano de alguna manera.

…

_**Ginecofobia. **__Miedo irracional y enfermizo hacia las mujeres._

…

El pobre de Eithan sufría eso desde pequeño, ¿razón?, su prima le metió varias ideas en la cabeza, de mujeres que eran unas divas y que le harían daño, lo que ocasionó que el pequeño castaño en ese entonces, desarrollara la ginecofobia, a las únicas mujeres que no le tiene miedo es a su hermana menor Wendy y a su abuela, la cual esta fallecida, así es, Eithan le teme a su madre, cada vez que la ve de frente grita y corre por miedo, solo pueden comunicarse si Eithan no la mira a la cara.

Pobre Eithan, era lo que todos decían, toda su familia se hizo la idea de que sería gay, ¿acaso no tenían esperanza en que iba a lograr pasar por esto?, ¿no creían en él?, aunque, ni él mismo creía en sí.

—¡Eithan!

Ese grito le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, al momento que entro a la realidad, vio tirada toda la mantequilla en el suelo, al mismo tiempo que veía el pan tostado sobre su mano, el grito vino de parte de Joseph que se había caído al tropezar con la mantequilla.

—¡Arruinaste mi maquillaje! —grito el castaño indignado, inevitablemente Eithan empezó a reír como loco ante eso.

—¿Usas maquillaje? —preguntó su padre mientras rascaba su mejilla.

—Sí, aunque no lo creas, un hombre se ve excelente con maquillaje. —Dijo bastante tranquilo mientras se limpiaba el trasero y la cara. Wendy se pellizco el puente de la nariz, su padre suspiró y Eithan siguió riendo.

—Bueno, hay que irnos, llegaremos tarde. —Comentó la única mujer de la instancia mirando su reloj. Joseph se medió arregló como pudo y Eithan terminó de comer rápido.

—_See ya'~!_—grito el mayor de los tres mientras salía de la casa. —¡Dile a mamá que la quiero! —finalmente, se fue después de eso.

Su padre volvió a suspirar, como le gustaría que Eithan le diera un beso en la mejilla a su madre, pero no se puede.

_Pobre Eithan_

* * *

Fin del prólogo, ¿y que les pareció?, dejen sus reviewa por favor, si vas a insultar de manera destructiva, por lo menos ten los huevos (o en este caso, ovarios), de no ponerte como anónimo, ¿si?

Criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS, aceptadas, elogios, ideas, etc. Aceptados.

Bien, hasta la próxima.


End file.
